With the improvement of the domestic productivity level and the development of the social economic level, the public's standard of living is rising, thereby increasing the demand for furniture. . Furniture such as sofas, rocking chairs, seats, etc. are common everywhere. Currently, during production of sofas, rocking chairs, seats, etc., iron brackets are produced first, and then the wooden frame is installed on the iron bracket.
However, the iron bracket in the prior art has the following deficiency:
When the wooden frame is mounted on the iron bracket, the wooden frame needs to be put on the iron bracket, which is time-consuming and labor intensive. Further, the height of the sofa or rocking chair is too high after installation, which will decrease the comfort of the user.